


Тесно

by CommanderShally



Series: WinterPanther Drabbles [17]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Баки знакомится с броней Черной Пантеры поближе.





	Тесно

— Это новый костюм? — будто бы нерешительно спрашивает Т’Чаллу Баки. В этом есть смысл, ведь он не видел еще Т’Чаллу в этом, а со старым у него слишком много неприятных ассоциаций.

— Да, он самый, — отвечает Т'Чалла. — Хочешь потрогать?

В этом вопросе нет никакого подвоха. Может быть, Т'Чалла предлагает это, чтобы стереть негатив Баки по отношению к броне Черной Пантеры.

А может, ему просто хочется оказаться к Баки поближе, потому что он давно его не видел и чертовски соскучился.

Баки кивает. И почти тянет руку вперед, чтобы коснуться груди Т’Чаллы, но в этот момент неподалеку проходит королевская стража, и они оба понимают — надо найти более спокойное место.

Т’Чалла тянет Баки за руку, проводит по длинному коридору, и они заходят в один из больших залов, заставленных различными музейными экспонатами из вибраниума. Баки тут уже был, кажется, в первый же месяц после пробуждения, поэтому все его внимание сейчас направлено на Т’Чаллу.

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? — спрашивает тот, когда дверь закрывается и они оказываются наедине.

— Наблюдал за тобой в движении, — с каким-то весельем в голосе произносит Баки. — Этот костюм, похоже, вообще ничего не скрывает.

Т’Чалла не сразу понимает, о чем он. Ну да, вибраниумное волокно ложится на тело как вторая кожа, и в первый раз Т’Чалла действительно чувствовал себя немного голым, но ко всему привыкаешь, даже к такому. Сейчас плотное прилегание брони скорее преимущество — ничего не мешает и не сковывает движения.

— Зато какая свобода, — улыбается Т’Чалла.

Баки наконец тянет руку вперед и касается брони — прямо под ключицей. Проводит пальцами по зубьям «ожерелья» и исследует узор, который тянется вниз. Его не сразу видно, чтобы заметить, надо приглядеться — ну или ударить, чтобы волокно начало светиться.

— Мне нравится, — Баки гладит Т’Чаллу по животу, а затем, совершенно не стесняясь, кладет руку ему на пах. — Не тесно?

Т’Чалла готов поклясться, что никогда не видел у Баки такого коварного лица. Кого он приютил у себя под боком?

Он резко подается вперед, прижимая Баки к стене и «вкладывая» всего себя в его ладонь.

— Очень тесно, — губы Т’Чаллы в миллиметре от уха Баки. Тот в долгу не остается — словно на пробу прижимает руку сильнее. Т’Чалла чувствует все слишком остро: когда дело касается жестких ударов, броня защищает что надо, но от нежности и ласки в ней вряд ли укроешься.

— Как же ты в нем ходишь, если тесно? — спрашивает Баки. Он тяжело дышит от близости Т’Чаллы.

— Могу ослабить волокно в любом месте по желанию, — Т'Чалла пользуется положением и прикасается губами к шее Баки. Сразу же чувствует пульс, бьющийся под кожей — ровный и спокойный, как самое приятное доказательство, что рядом с ним Баки ощущает себя в безопасности.

— И тут? — не нужно уточнять, где именно.

Т'Чалла ему не отвечает. Лишь приказывает волокну распасться именно там, где его касается Баки. Он делает это впервые и безумно хочет опустить взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на результат, но расширившиеся глаза Баки отлично подтверждают, что все получилось.

И теперь Т'Чалла чувствует его пальцы уже на своем члене.

— У меня нет слов, — выдыхает Баки, а потом начинает гладить Т'Чаллу по члену, прижимается теснее и откровенно подставляется под поцелуи.

Т’Чаллу ведет. Он прикрывает глаза, стараясь не провалиться в резко подступающее возбуждение, но ничего не может с этим поделать: когда он снова смотрит на Баки… Т'Чалла ловит его взгляд, так близко, что в очередной раз чуть ли не тонет в этой бесконечной синеве, которая больше не обжигает льдом. Она теплая, словно наконец-то впитала солнечный свет и все, что так щедро отдавал Т'Чалла — он впервые наблюдает результат своих трудов, и ему нравится то, что он видит…

Баки почти смеется, когда Т'Чалла целует его под ухом, он шепчет, что ему щекотно — а потом незамедлительно «мстит», сжимая член так, что у Т’Чаллы в глазах темнеет от удовольствия.

Т'Чалла ловит себя на мысли, что содрал бы с Баки гору этих тряпок, в которые тот, несмотря на жару, себя кутает, и поцеловал бы в каждый дюйм кожи — просто потому, что не способен спокойно наблюдать за тем, как в нем просыпается жизнь. Ее хочется пить из него, как воду из горного родника — Т'Чалла абсолютно уверен, что сам способен поделиться с Баки тем же. Это еще не совсем равноценный обмен, но Т'Чалла знает, что «его» хватит на двоих. Потому что нельзя не видеть, как от прикосновений Т’Чаллы Баки словно искрит.

— Так и будем стоять или все-таки пойдем в спальню? — спрашивает Т'Чалла — на самом деле он хочет раздеть Баки и не собирается ограничиваться одними лишь поцелуями. Да, рука Баки у Т’Чаллы на члене явно выходит за рамки «поцелуев», но Т’Чаллу не вполне устраивает перспектива кончить в этом зале.

— В спальню, — выдыхает Баки, и теперь уже Т'Чалла чувствует бедром, как сквозь подол платья проступает его возбуждение.

— Если ты уберешь руку… — Баки слушается, и Т'Чалла возвращает отсутствующую часть брони на место. Ощущения не особо приятные, но до спальни можно и потерпеть.

— Тесно? — с весельем в голосе спрашивает Баки, когда Т'Чалла открывает дверь и проверяет, нет ли кого в коридоре. К счастью, поблизости все чисто. Т'Чалла выходит из зала, а затем, взглянув на Баки, отвечает:

— Спрошу тебя о том же минут через десять.  



End file.
